October Momentums
by darveyisforever
Summary: Donna and Harvey take a walk with their children on a cold october morning. Story is set 6 years after the finale.


_AN: I think the month of october has a certain kind of beauty, even though summer is definitely my favorite season of the year. Well, I hope you like this oneshot. It takes place about 6 years after the finale. Enjoy._

* * *

"Amy honey, be careful." Donna warns, when she sees her 5-year old trying to climb onto a fallen tree.

"Daddy, come help me." she exclaims and Harvey doesn't need to hear that twice. He places a soft kiss on Donna's lips, before standing up to help his little baby girl.

Donna watches them from the bench she is sitting on, a big smile on her face. Harvey is the most caring and loving father she has ever seen. Even though they got off to a rocky start after Amy's birth due to to the fact that she was born prematurely and had to battle with an illness as a result of that, Amy fought through it and it warmed her heart to see how Harvey treated their children from the moment they were born. Even before that, if she is honest.

"Mommy, look this leaf is shaped like a heart." Noah says, when he approaches her and hands it to her.

"This is for me?" Donna asks taken aback, but she can literally feel her heart grow ten times bigger from all the love she is feeling right now.

"Yeah." he says proudly and she picks up the little boy from the ground to place him on her lap.

"That is really sweet of you, you know." Donna mumbles into the ear of her 3-year old.

"Dad's always giving you presents. I just want you to love me just as much as you love daddy." he replies, while she goes through his beautiful blonde, slightly curly hair.

"You don't ever have to worry about that Noah, okay? I love you so so much." she says and while a part of her is fulfilled by all the love she is feeling, another part feels like crying. One of the things she promised herself, probably when she was still a kid herself, was to never make her kids feel unloved.

"Okay mommy." he answers with the biggest smile on his face.

"You wanna go play with your sister?" Donna asks and he nods excitingly, so she puts him down and watches him run towards Harvey and Amy.

She watches Harvey place their little boy next to his older sister. Amy has got strawberry blonde hair, while Noah has got blonde hair. They both got the blue eyes from Gordon, their grandfather, and Harvey's significant smile. They both got wit, charme and a lot love of love in their little hearts, what makes her an incredibly proud mom of two..three actually, in about 8 months at least. Her hand wanders to her stomach, a soft smile on her face. They just found out that she is pregnant again yesterday and they couldn't be happier. She was a little worried at first, since it wasn't planned or anything like that, but when she told Harvey, he was more than happy...and so is she.

"Hey." Harvey says when he sits down next to her again, "How are you and this little guy doing?"

"We are fine." she replies with a soft chuckle, as she remembers the past four mornings. Morning sickness is not new to her and as long as it doesn't become an all-day sickness, she can live with that.

He places his hand on hers and she can't help but smile. It's a cold october morning here in Seattle, but that didn't stop them from taking a walk in the city's beautiful forest. Most of the leaves already turned into a beautiful red, orange or yellow, while other trees have already lost their leaves so that there is a small layer covering the ground, making those crunchy sounds when you walk on it. That is one of the things she has always loved about the autumn.

"My father is in town for a few days and I thought it would be nice if we share ours news personally.." Donna says suddenly and turns her head slightly to be able to see his reaction. Her father's and Harvey's relationship hasn't always been the easiest, but ever since they had the children, it got better.

"Sure. That sounds nice." he agrees with a soft smile, before turning around to watch Amy explain something to her little brother, who is following everything she is saying with big eyes.

"Okay..by the way did you ask Mike and Rachel if they could watch the kids' tomorrow evening?" Donna asks then and he nods. They have got a doctor's appointment tomorrow, since they wanna make sure that everything is okay. After all it wasn't planned and she hasn't excatly been avoiding to drink coffee or alcohol. Which isn't a surprise either, since she has a pretty busy month behind herself. When they moved here, she and her by now very dear friend Mya Hastings founded the _Paulsen-Hastings theatre school_ and every year in october they invite all the possible "to-be students" for auditions and everything else that comes with it. It's been a lot of work, but she really loves her job.

"Thanks." Donna mumbles, "Really for everything."

"Thank you." he whispers and she leans her head on his shoulder. He doesn't know where he would be without Donna right now, but he sure as hell wouldn't have a family of his own or a wife. He married her about 6 years ago, a few months after they started dating and he realized that she was the one.

She lifts her head to look at him and they start communicating without words, just talking with their eyes. She can see the gratitude and love in his eyes, reflecting the things she is feeling, before their lips meet for a soft kiss.

"Mommy, daddy, let's go!" Amy exclaims and jumps of the tree, before helping her little brother to get down.

"Guess we have to finish this later.." he whispers and she chuckles.

"I love you." she says and presses her lips against his one last time before standing up. He gets up too and intertwines their hands, as they slowly stroll behind their children, who begin to pick up the leaves from the ground to throw them in each other's direction. They don't always get along, just like any other siblings, but in this moment everything seems to be perfect for their little family.


End file.
